Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display technology, and, more particularly, to liquid crystal displays.
Discussion
Liquid crystal displays are a common type of panel display and are typically configured to apply a voltage to an electrode to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of a liquid crystal layer to adjust an amount of transmitted light. Conventional liquid crystal displays may be relatively thin, but side visibility may be lower than frontal visibility. As such, various types of liquid crystal alignment techniques and driving methods have been developed to increase the side visibility of traditional liquid crystal displays. For instance, to achieve a wide viewing angle, a liquid crystal display including a pixel electrode and a common electrode formed on one substrate has attracted attention. In such a liquid crystal display, at least one of two field generating electrodes of a pixel electrode and a common electrode may have a plurality of cutouts and a plurality of branch electrodes defined by the plurality of cutouts.
To prevent (or at least reduce) light leakage in a non-display area of a liquid crystal display, a light blocking member may be utilized. If the light blocking member is formed on a substrate that faces another substrate on which the pixel electrode is formed, it may be difficult to prevent the light leakage in the non-display area due to misalignment of the two substrates. This may reduce the transmittance of the display area. Therefore, the light blocking member may be formed on the substrate on which the pixel electrode is formed. However, if the light blocking member overlaps the field generating electrode, such as the pixel electrode or the common electrode, with an insulating layer disposed therebetween, a parasitic capacitance may be formed between the light blocking member and the field generating electrode. This may deteriorate the display quality of the liquid crystal display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.